


Harry’s Undoing

by Broken_Holly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Female Character, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Holly/pseuds/Broken_Holly
Summary: Harry’s undoing was the result of some poor holiday packing...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	1. Harry’s Undoing

Harry’s undoing was the result of some careless Christmas packing. The day after almost all of the Gryffindors had gone home for the holidays, most wanting to get away from the Heir of Slytherin, he found something behind a chair. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw what that flash of white was, and Harry looked around nervously.

No one else was in the common room with him. He bent down and picked up the pair of lacy white panties nervously, quickly stuffing them into his pocket. He’d worn a few of Aunt Petunia’s panties before, back at Privet Drive, but these were much sexier. And with almost no one at Hogwarts...

Late that night, after Ron was soundly asleep, Harry crept out of bed. He’d gotten changed out of his pyjamas underneath the sheets, and now wore only his pair of stolen panties and his invisibility cloak. He blushed almost as red as his hair - so like his mother’s - and he felt his small, two inch cock straining at his panties. 

He ducked out of the portrait hole, grateful that it was an unseasonably warm night, and began to wander the corridors. He felt a thrill go through him at every prefect he passed, but far more intense than when he’d wandered out here with nothing under his invisibility cloak. 

Now all he needed to do was find somewhere he could finish and - a hand clamped down on his shoulder! His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, and he turned around with a mixture of shame and dread as his cloak was pulled from him.

Snape was standing there, and for a moment he was silent at the sight of Harry naked save a pair of lacy panties - and that he was clearly aroused in them. Then he smiled, which sent a shiver of dread down Harry’s spine... and a pulse of excitement through him.

“Put your cloak back on and follow me for your detention, Potter. If you don’t, I will see your perverted ways have you expelled by sun up,” Snape said, and turned. Harry quickly covered himself with his invisibility cloak and followed the potions master - he had no choice, really. But, Harry thought to himself, there was a hint of something else informing his decision. 

The journey to the cold dungeons was long, but soon enough Harry was standing in Snape’s office dressed in only a pair of lacy white panties. His small, even for his age, cock was outlined against the white lace, still hard. His face blushed almost as red as his hair. Snape sat down and smirked cruelly.

Snape roughly grabbed him and, with one strong pull, had Harry bent over his knees. Harry was acutely aware of how his panty clad cock was rubbing against Snape’s knee. 

“Perverted little boys like you must be... punished. Although I’m not sure boy is the appropriate term for you, Potter,” Snape said, and then the first spank landed. Harry felt pain sting at his ass, but the force of the blow rubbed him against Snape’s knee. Pain and pleasure mixed. Harry let out a high, girlish moan quite without meaning to.

Snape spanked him again, and Harry started to cry from both the pain and the humiliation. Each spank sent him rubbing against Snape’s knee, and a jolt of pleasure accompanied the pain and humiliation each spank brought with it. Harry’s piteous moans of shame and squeaks of pain soon turned to higher gasps of pleasure. 

“Enjoying yourself, Potter?” Snape said, smirking, as he yanked Harry’ panties aside and tapped his asshole with his wand. There was a strange slimy sensation, and then one of Snape’s long fingers was suddenly inside Harry. A few violent thrusts, and that sensation of fullness, was all it took to send Harry over the edge.

His tiny cock sprayed watery cum into his stolen panties, and Harry went limp as Snape pulled them off.

“A sissy like you cleans up after themselves, Potter,” Snape said, and out of instinct Harry obeyed. He licked the panties Snape held up free of his own cum, and with a shiver of secret delight found that he liked the salty taste.

“Now, as to the matter of your... climaxing without permission,” Snape said, and with a wave of his wand Harry found a tight metal cage constraining his soft penis. “That should prevent you from obtaining relief on your own. If you want that, you’ll have to come back... in a girl’s uniform,” Snape said with an evil grin.

Harry paled a little, but at least Ginny was staying in Gryffindor tower and was basically his size. Getting one of her uniforms shouldn’t be too hard...


	2. Holly sucks her first cock

Harry snuck back into Gryffindor tower, still wearing only a pair of lacy panties under his invisibility cloak. The metal cage around his cock was cold and... odd. Not quite uncomfortable, not quite comfortable. He could feel the arousal running through him, more than he had ever felt before. It was late, and the events of the night had drained him. 

He hurried back to his dorm, changing back into his pyjamas and hiding the lacy panties away. Harry dreams were a confusing, erotic mess that night and when he awoke, he found that he had leaked a few droplets of precum out of his cage. Without really thinking about it, he scoped them up with a finger and licked it clean. A shiver ran through him as he tasted the liquid. He thought about what Snape’s might taste like...

“You all right in there mate?” Ron asked, and Harry quickly stumbled out an answer. On a whim, he wore the lacy white panties instead of his usual underwear. There was not way to tell through his uniform trousers, but he could feel the soft fabric. After making sure that he knew Ginny was occupied out of her room - she had been spending quite a bit of time up there this Christmas - Harry slipped out of sight and put on his invisibility cloak. He’d heard that there was some kind of defence on the girl’s dorms, but as he ascended the staircase nothing happened. Must have been another joke spread by the twins, he thought.

For all the mystique placed on it by his roommates, the girls’ dorms weren’t all that different from the boys’ save that they smelled a little nicer... at least before Harry opened the first door he could find. This was clearly not the first year girl’s dorms, he thought, as he saw the posters of shirtless wizards and stacks of what must be O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. notes that seemed to cover every surface. Even if any of the girls in here were staying over the holiday- and none were - their clothes would be far too big for the scrawny tween redhead. Still, Harry felt an undeniable excitement at being in such a forbidden place and he went in to explore.

The beds didn’t feel any different, but as he rifled through drawers and hiding places he found a few curious things. Books of spells not on any Hogwarts lesson plan - nasty jinxes and “wand vibrating” charms alike (though Harry had no idea why a witch or wizard would want to make their wand vibrate, he gathered from the book the charm was in that it was something sexual). A few pieces of left behind clothing, which Harry lingered over but ultimately left behind - they really were too big for him. Hidden away, he found something that sent him straining against his cage: a smooth piece of wood in the shape of what had to be a penis, though far larger than his. He ran his hand against as thought he expected it to shock him, but nothing happened. Nothing, that is, save for the sensation of his own meagre cock pressing against its cage.

He knelt down in front of it, mesmerised, and kissed the bulbous tip with his soft lips. He could only fit a little of the wooden phallus in his mouth, but it was far more exciting than merely touching himself had been.

Conscious of his cage, however, Harry merely took the wooden dick with him when he left. Soon enough he’d found the first year girl’s dorm, and there was a single solitary trunk there. A simple ‘alohamora’ and Ginny’s trunk popped open. He rifled through her belongings, and feeling a little guilty at taking clothes from the poor girl, he took her most worn uniform with him. He let his hands wander along her plain, ordinary underwear though, imaging her standing before him dressed in it. 

Later that night, after Ron had gone to sleep, Harry took his stolen uniform and headed out under his cloak wearing only his panties. He soon found a classroom, and dressed by the light of his wand. The long socks made his legs look smooth and feminine, somehow, and he hand a huge grin as he spun around in Ginny’s skirt. He rolled it up shorter than she wore it, short enough that bending over without revealing his lacy white panties would be a challenge.

Still under the cloak, he made his way to Snape’s office and knocked. When Snape opened the door to see Harry in a girl’s uniform, he seemed almost shocked for a moment, before his cruel smirk returned. 

“Now that suits you better, Potter. And what a short skirt... I think that will be detention, Miss Potter,” Snape said, and Harry felt excitement rush through him at words that only a day ago would have been met with dread. 

As Harry walked into Snape’s office, he was too excited to remeber to close the door - and Snape was too aroused at the sight of what looked for all the world to be second year Lilly Evans blushing and under his control to close it either.

That gave the first year girl who had followed Harry down an excellent view as she put one hand below the hem of her threadbare nightdress. 

Harry walked into Snape’s office, unsure what was going to happen. He hoped that he would get some relief from the metal cage, and a part of him hoped that Snape would do more than just a few thrusts of a single finger. 

“You are quite the girl, aren’t you Potter? Perverted little girly boys like you can’t be called by a man’s name... Holly, I think. Now get down on your knees, Holly,” Snape said, groping Ha - no, groping Holly on the ass as he sneered. She got to her knees - and oh how did both things feel right. The name, the femininity - Snape had merely given her a push there. But kneeling in front of him, being utterly under his control? 

As she sank down onto her knees, Holly knew what was coming. She’d heard the boys in her dorm talk about this, what girls did with their mouths. She licked her lips, thinking of how hard it had been to suck on the wooden toy.

“Last time, you were rewarded without satisfying me. That will not happen again. Do you understand, Miss Potter?” Snape said.

“Yes, professor,” she said, her heart beating in her ears. Snape nodded, and then opened up the front of his robes. His cock made hers look pathetic, and was about the size of the wooden toy. The smell was strong, almost overpowering, but that only excited her more. She reached out and stroked it, her soft fingers running against the warmth of it.

Holly gathered her courage, and kissed the head of Snape’s cock. She could taste something on there, something strong, and she liked the foulness of it. She savoured the taste as Snape stroked her hair, and then she tried to take the head into her mouth. She avoided scraping it with her teeth, but even the head was large for her young mouth. Then she felt his hands wrap around the back of her head.

“I see you’re as ill prepared to be a good girl as you were to learn potions. Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter,” Snape said, and then he thrust his cock deep into Holly’s throat. She coughed and spluttered, but he kept his dick in her throat. She tried her best to please him, her face contorting obscenely with suction as she serviced his cock. It was all she could taste, now, and she struggled to make sure she didn’t use any teeth.

Snape pulled back a bit, and soon Holly was enthusiastically sucking her teacher’s dick. Precum lined her tounge, far stronger and thicker than her own, as Snape let her bob on his cock. Holly’s own tiny cock strained against its cage, and she began to dribble a little watery precum. Her pace increased, and so did Snape’s moans. 

Snape began to thrust into her mouth, pulled his cock out, and almost instantly later warm, thick, salty cum sprayed across Holly’s face. Ginny Weasley, watching the two of them, came on her own fingers. Holly moaned piteously as Snape once again thrust into her with a single finger, her watery cum spraying everywhere in seconds. 

“I am going to enjoy breaking you, Holly. Five points to Gryffindor for an... acceptable first effort at pleasing me.” Snape said softly, stroking her long red hair - so like her mother’s. She felt his cum on her face, tasted how much more it was than hers, and leaned into him. The tween girl was a mess of burning shame, arousal, and insecurity as Snape’s cum dripped down her face.


	3. Meeting Tom

“My my, Miss Potter. Did you enjoy servicing me?” Snape asked, leering at Holly. She looked up at him, and spoke.

“Y-yes,” she said, almost in a whisper. It was true. She loved how helpless and humiliated she had felt with her teacher’s cock in her mouth, how she had strained at her cage. How he had let her cuddle against him afterwards, but not let her forget that she was lesser than him.

“Then if you want it to happen again, you will do as I say. You belong to me, now,” Snape said, a hand stroking her hair. Holly nodded, eagerly, and Snape continued. “You will wear what I want, you will do what... or who I want. You will stay like this - you will be a girl broken to my will,” Snape said, and Holly’s only response was to give out a low moan as she strained against her cage. 

“I - I understand, sir,” Holly said, hoping that Snape really could make her stay like this - and not grow into some hairy, bearded thing. 

“Good girl. You have two further tasks tonight. The first is to take this potion, to ensure you remain soft and feminine. The second, is to walk all the way back to your dorm with your face uncleared and wearing that uniform,” Snape said, and Holly felt a moment of panic. Still, she nodded and rose from her kneeling position. The potion was a bubblegum pink colour, and Holly liked the sweet taste as she drank it down. Then, all there was to do was to get back under her cloak, lick a few bits of cum from her lips, and walk out.

Before Holly had been walking for more than five minutes or so, slender hands grabbed her. She was so shocked that she offered so resistance as Ginny Weasly slammed her into a wall, pulled down her cloak’s hood, and kissed her on the lips. Her tongue darted out, and as she kissed Holly the two of them shared a glob of Snape’s warm, salty cum. 

“I want to join in next time, Holly,” she said, and Holly could tell she was nervous. Holly could feel the wetness at her centre as Ginny pushed up against her, the way her puffy nipples were stiff and poking through her nightdress. 

“O-okay. You don’t mind me wearing-?” She asked, only to be interrupted.

“They suit you. I ow you for those Lockhart books anyway,” Ginny said, and licked another glob of cum off of Holly’s face. Her hand found Ginny’s, and the two of them walked back to the tower under Holly’s cloak. As they split, Holly returning to the boy’s dormitories, Ginny kissed her softly on the lips. 

Holly walked up the stairs to her dorm, feeling strangely out of place in the familiar room. As she crept into bed, she heard something that made her pause. Still under her cloak, she looked through the curtains in Ron’s bed to see him jerking an impressive cock. Smaller than Snape’s, but much larger than her’s. Her hand snaked down, pushing aside her panties so that she could finger herself to the sight in front of her. It took longer than Snape’s fingers, but she climaxed well before Ron did. As she licked her thin, watery cum from her hand Holly saw Ron finish with an almost animal grunt into a tissue. Waiting, her heart pounding, for her best friend to close the curtains she crept over to his rubbish bin.

Holly licked the Ron’s cum up, savouring the almost sweet taste compared to Snape’s, and went back to bed after changing into her pyjamas. The next morning Holly awoke, and already she felt like she was pretending to be Harry rather than the other way around, like some dam had been broken. Her chest hurt too, and seemed more sensitive. 

During the day, she explored the Girl’s dorms some more. She found a few bits of leftover clothing in the second and third years’ dorms, and as she walked down she saw Ginny in her room. In a spur of the moment decision, she pulled down the hood of her cloak. Ginny smiled as she saw Ha- no, as she saw Holly.

“Come in, Holly, The stairs really let you up?” She asked. 

“Y-yeah. I thought Fred and George were joking about their being defences...”

“Not against girls like you, according to Tom,” Ginny said.

“Tom?” Holly asked.

“My mum bought me this old diary, and it turns out this seventh year from ages ago recorded his memories of his school days or something in it, it writes back and he knows all sorts of stuff,” Ginny said excitedly. Holly p’s eyes widened, amazed at what magic could do. As Ginny motioned for her to come sit down on her bed, Holly saw her take a thin black leather bound diary out. “See, I write ‘Hello Tom, Holly is here with me’ and he writes...”

“Hello, Holly and Ginny. It’s nice to meet the girl I’ve heard so much about. You sound... delectable,” Tom write back, and Holly shivered. It definitely wasn’t just Snape who could make her enjoy feeling small and helpless. 

“Can Holly learn the spell you were going to teach me, Tom?” Ginny wrote, and Holly’s eyes went even wider. She’d love to learn magic from an older student.

“If she’s willing to pay the same price, my dear,” Tom replied. Ginny blushed, but nodded. 

“We have to... we have to get down to our underwear, Holly,” Ginny said, and it was Holly’s turn to blush. She was wearing black lace panties now, that she’d found hidden in the third year dorms. 

“O-ok,” she said, and the two girls stripped for the book. Holly could feel eyes on her as she stripped down, and felt self conscious about her erect and puffy nipples. They looked a lot like Ginny’s, she thought. The other girl hadn’t bothered to wear a bra either, and as the two girls cuddled up against one another on the bed, Holly felt her cock strain at its cage. She saw a damp patch on Ginny’s front too.

“Now this spell,” Tom wrote, “is useful for making others do what you want. It’s called the confundus charm...”


	4. Painful Pleasure

That night, Holly and Ginny got dressed in her dorm room - none of her yearmates were staying at the castle for Christmas. They both wore some of Holly’s finds under their uniforms, and enjoyed rolling each other’s skirts up far higher than any girl their age could get away with. Ginny made sure Holly had her stockings on just high enough - leaving a tantalising gap of milky skin between her skirt and her stocking. 

Ginny also did Holly’s hair, brushing the long mess and arranging it nicely. Holly felt an odd warmth as she looked at herself in the mirror - she looked cute! With her short skirt, she even felt a little sexy.

Then, their preparation complete, they ducked under Holly’s invisibility cloak and headed towards Snape’s office. They passed a patrolling prefect in the halls, and had to stifle giggles as they saw him take out what was clearly a dirty magazine and head into a classroom. 

They descended into the dungeons, and Holly could definitely feel her nipples against the soft fabric of her white uniform shirt. They seemed more sensitive than she remembered, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the potion Snape had fed her. The two of them reached his office, knocked on his door, and took down the hood of the cloak.

“Ah, Miss Weasley, I suspected you might be joining us. Enjoy watching last time?” Snape asked, and Ginny blushed scarlet. She nodded, and the two girls moved into Snape’s office and took off the cloak. “Now, Miss Potter. You will see another dose of potion over there - take it, and then get on your knees and wait while our voyeur receives her punishment,” he finished.

Holly rushed over to a small table, and found another small vial of pink liquid. She drank it down, and again there was a tingling feeling throughout her body. She hurried back to see Ginny over Snape’s knee, her panties pulled down to expose her pale butt - and her dripping slit. Snape’s hand came down, and Ginny gave out a yelp of pain as her cunny rubbed against Snape’s knee.

“What are you?” Snape asked, calmly, as he spanked her again. Holly strained against her cage, utterly transfixed at the sight in front of her. 

“A slut!” Ginny moaned, her face scarlet as her butt reddened from Snape’s spanking.

“Whose slut?”

“Yours!” she shouted, and with a final barrage of spanks, she twitched and moaned before going limp. Holly was quite sure she had came. 

“Good girl. Now, the both of you, stand up and strip,” Snape said, as he went behind his desk to retrieve something. Holly and Ginny both got to their feet, and quickly disrobed. Ginny was amazed to see that Holly was clearly beginning to develop breasts, although she was only as far along as Ginny herself was. They both had a few wisps of red body hair, but Snape vanished that with a wave of his wand. 

Snape now held a wizarding camera in one hand, and a pair of collars in the other. They were merely green leather with a metal tags dangling at the front, but that tag read “Property of Slytherin House”. Holly gulped, but she knew that she wanted to wear that around her neck. Judging by how Ginny looked at them, so did she. 

“Now, hands behind your head. That’s a good girl, Miss Potter,” Snape said as he fastened the collars around their necks, and cast some sort of spell on them. “The two of you will be unable to remove them, and the consequences for trying to do so will be... unpleasant. But I have charmed them invisible to all but us three, so your classmates won’t know that the two of you are such little whores,” Snape continued as he set up the camera. With a click and a flash, he captured their expressions of shame, humiliation, and arousal. He waved his wand, and Holly found herself lifted up and put face down on Snape’s desk. Ropes sprung out of nowhere and tied her in that position, legs spread apart.   
“Miss Weasley, you may go to comfort your friend. She will be in some pain, as you will be after her turn is up,” Snape said, and Holly soon felt Ginny’s hands in her hair, stroking it. Then she felt that same slickness in her ass, and something pressing against it. This was too big to be fingers, though - no, Snape’s cock was too big to fit there! Too thick, and too long.

Holly felt the head press against her, and then it was in. Holly let out a scream as Snape thrust into her, at the pain of taking something so huge inside her. Ginny stroked her hair, and to her burning shame Holly felt milky, thin cum spray out of her cage almost immediately. 

“Cum like the whore you are, Potter. Oh, I should have had you bent over this desk the week you arrived,” Snape said, as he pounded Holly relentlessly. She moaned piteously, struggling against her bonds as pain and pleasure mixed into a single sensation. She felt so full as Snape pushed inside her, and as he slammed his cock into her again she felt herself spray more cum against the side of his desk.

“I’m going to make you into a perfect little fuckpet, Potter,” Snape almost growled as he slammed harder and harder into her. Then, with a wordless grunt, Snape came into her. Hot semen sprayed into her, and as Snape pulled free from her it started to seep from her ass. As her bonds released, Holly instinctively went to the front of Snape’s desk and licked up her cum. It seemed even thinner than before.

“Face up on the desk, Miss Weasley. And Potter - get back here,” Snape said, as Ginny lay face up across Snape’s desk. The same ropes sprung out, but this time a pair grabbed at Holly’s arms. She was lifted up and manoeuvred so that her ass was just above Ginny’s face - and so that she was facing Snape. “Clean your friend, Miss Weasley,” Snape said, and Holly felt a tongue touch her ass - and lick up the cum oozing from it. 

Then, with a single stroke, Snape entered Ginny’s cunt. There was no spray of blood - Ginny had broken her hymen flying her broom before even coming to Hogwarts - but Ginny screamed like Holly did at the sudden intrusion. Within a few strokes, however, she twitched and sprayed a clear liquid across Snape’s front. Holly felt Ginny’s tongue get deeper into her ass, cleaning out Snape’s cum and making Holly strain against her cage. 

Holly came once more, though she only managed to spray out a little dribble of almost clear liquid across Ginny’s chest. It didn’t take long for Snape to cum in Ginny either, and as the ropes released them, Holly crawled around to the front of the desk. She licked her own cum from Ginny’s barely there breasts first, making sure to suck each hardened nipple once, before she moved down to Ginny’s cunt. As she started to clean her friend, Snape spoke.

“You will be attending classes after the Holiday as Holly, Miss Potter, so I suggest you convince your friends that it was your idea. You are also to... reward Mr Weasley for saving you in your first year - you as well, Miss Weasley,” Snape said, just as Ginny climaxed from Holly’s cleaning and sprayed more clear liquid across her face. 

With that, he turned and left the two girls naked in his office. Holly smiled at Ginny - losing their virginity had hurt, but they had both enjoyed the pain. Holly’s fingers traced the collar around her neck, and she smiled.


	5. Debasing Holly

Holly and Ginny returned to the girl’s dorms, to figure out how they would accomplish the task Snape had set for them. They stripped out of their uniforms, wearing only their panties, and cuddled up in Ginny’s bed. 

“Do you think we should ask Tom for help?” Ginny said, her hands idly touching Holly’s caged dick. The metal was cold to the touch, and Holly whimpered at her touch.

“Y-yes - stop it, Ginny,” Holly said, retrieving the diary. They quickly wrote an explanation of their situation for Tom, and watched as the ink vanished init the page.

“Delectable. Dear Ginny, did you not write that you younger brother spied on you showering?” Tom wrote in reply. Ginny blushed as the words appeared.

“I did, Tom. Do you think he’d be, um, interested in me and Holly like that?”

“Most certainly dear... but if you want to be sure, there is a potion that could help. Why don’t the two of you take those undergarments off and we can begin...” Tom wrote. Holly and Ginny quickly slipped their panties down their legs and broke out Ginny’s potions kit. They brewed it according to Tom’s instructions, leaving little kisses on the page often. The final ingredients were humiliating to add - but a few pumps from Ginny’s fingers got what they needed out of Holly. 

Holly went to her dorm room still completely naked, under her cloak, and poured the potion into Ron’s mouth. After doing that and not waking it, Holly’s hand roamed downwards on her sleeping friend - and found his cock hard underneath his pyjama pants. It was warm in her hand, and she could feel herself wanting to stroke it.

She got control of herself and backed off - that was to come later. She went back to Ginny’s room, and climbed into bed with her fellow slave. They drifted off in each other’s arms, mindful of the fact that they had to get up early tomorrow. 

Ron Weasley woke up rock hard. Not that that was unusual, but something about this time seemed off. If he was at home, he’d go spy on Ginny showering - his bedroom was above the bathroom, and he had a little hole he could open and look down his sister. She often touched herself in there.

At Hogwarts, he’d just have to make do with his imagination - or so he thought. He opened his curtains to find Ginny looking at him with an odd expression on her face. Not only was she in his dorm, there was another red haired girl he didn’t recognise - no, wait. That was Harry! He was wearing a girl’s uniform, and makeup, and he’d done his hair up all girly... and he was on his knees next to Ginny.

“Morning, Ron. I felt bad that your usual method of stress relief was unavailable during the holidays, and Holly here wanted to thank you, ah, personally for saving her last year. So I combined the two... come on, then,” Ginny said, turning around and beckoning him to follow. As she spun, her skirt flared up enough to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties. Holly followed meekly, whilst Ron made sure to appreciate his sister’s bare cunt.

Ginny quickly locked the door to the boy’s showers with a wave of her wand, and stripped naked. Holly got onto her knees in front of op him, looking nervous. Ron was rock hard as his sister turned the water on, leaving the stall door open.

“You can use her while you watch me, if you like,” Ginny said, and Ron quickly took out his impressive cock. Holly tentatively took it in her hand, then began to lick the head. Ron shivered as Holly’s tongue touched his cock, whilst his sister started to touch herself. He put his hands in Holly’s dark red hair as she took the head of his cock in her mouth, and then he thrust.

She gagged as his cock entered her mouth, but Ron had her head held. He fucked her face, slowly at first put soon he was slamming her nose into his crotch. Holly was reduced to being a warm, wet hole in which Ron could wank himself off to Ginny. The thought aroused her greatly, and she felt burning shame as watery precum made a damp spot in her panties.

Ron moaned and Holly felt his dick pulse. Then, he came in her mouth. Warm, salty cum filled her tastebuds, and as Ron withdrew his cock from her mouth Holly knew she had become an object of lust in her best friend’s eyes. She was no longer the boy who lived to him - she was now just a submissive cock sucker. 

“Fuck, Ginny. That was so hot,” Ron said.

“We can do it again, if you like. And Holly will be happy to thank you again whenever you like... with her mouth or her ass” Ginny said, and Ron grinned. Holly blushed, nodded, and licked her lips.

Holly and Ginny told Tom what had happened, and as they wrote in the book both felt something odd. They diss issued the feeling, however, because of what Tom wrote back .

“Would you girls like to meet me?” He wrote, and the two of them agreed frantically. Then, with a sucking sensation, they found themselves almost pulled into the diary. They stood up, and realised that they were no longer in the Gryffindor dorms - this room was cold, dark, and done up in green and silver.

Sitting lazily across from them was a handsome boy, perhaps a seventh year, and he leered at them as they got their bearings. “Wonderful thing, memories. With the right magic... why, I can see the two of you at last. And you are just as delectable in the flesh, my dears. Especially with those collars...” Tom said, and Holly felt herself stiffen in her cage. Their “Property of Slytherin House” collars were very visible here.

“T-thank you, Tom,” Holly said as he crossed the room and put his hand on her chin, examining her. There was a presence to the older boy, one that made her fear him and want him to bend her over at the same time. 

“Let’s have some fun, while I can touch the two of you...” Tom said, as his other hand groped her ass.


End file.
